Love is that Amazing
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Randy cheats on Mickie with Melina, and she finds out. The affair is over and MickieRandy make up. John gets jealous because he's in love with Mickie. MickieJohn start to have an affair and John starts a relationship with Ashley. What happens next? R.R.
1. The amazing part

This is my new story that I am writing so I hope you like. The more reviews the more chapters! R.R.R. (Remember to Read and Review!)

* * *

RKO stands in the middle of the ring saying...

"The rumors about me cheating on Mickie James with Melina are crazy" Randy says while walking around in the ring."Mickie is too fine for me to cheat on."

"Well, it was pretty clear that you were flirting back with her." Mickie James fired back as she was coming from the back to get into the ring.

"What are you talking about? You know I love you, Mic?"

"Whatever. Play the damn tape from last week." Mickie commanded.

* * *

_Last week backstage- Randy Orton is getting interviewed_

_"So, Mr. -" The reporter started.  
_

_"For the last time, call me Randy." Randy interrupted while trying to keep his cool._

_"So, Randy how do you feel about going in the ring with your fellow friend and WWE champion John Cena?"_

_"Well, to tell the truth I'm not scared of fighting him because we practice fighting together but I am afraid of who's going to win."_

_"That's all for today Mr. Ort- I mean Randy"_

_"Ok." _

_The reporter walks off and Melina enters. She walks closely up to Randy and starts to flirt.  
_

_"So Randy you still dating that Mickie girl?" Melina asked._

_"Yeah, Why do you ask?" Randy replied disregarding the fact he admitted he is currently in a relationship.  
_

_"Cuz I was just wondering if it was time to make my move."_

_"When is it going to be that time?"_

_"Now." _

_"Well-_

_Melina put her finger on Randy's lip to shut him up. She moves close enough so there isn't space between the two then kisses him. At the end of the kiss Melina whispers something in Randy's ear. He says ok and watches as she walks off. Then Mickie walks in slightly tired.  
_

_"Hay baby." Mickie said._

_"Hey Mic how was that fight with Torrie?"_

_"It was good, it let out all my anger." Mickie replied then pauses. "What was that about with Melina?"_

_"What?"_

_"I saw her walk off and you were watching pretty hard."_

_"Oh that was nothing I was just looking at the speakers."_

_"Ok, I was just checking cuz I thought something was going on." Mickie joked then starts to walk off._

_"Nothings going on yet." Randy mumbled._

_"What?" Mickie asked turning back._

_"Nothing I said you look wet."_

_"Shut up, you freak!" Mickie laughed and playfully hit him. "Hey, can you meet up with me for dinner tonight?"_

_"Sorry, I have plans with John." Randy lied. "We'll have dinner tomorrow night."_

_"Ok, see ya later hun." Mickie responded then lightly kisses Rand before she walks off._

* * *

"Randy, what the hell was that?" Mickie yelled.

"With Melina? Uh, well, that was a misunderstanding." Randy stuttered as if he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"How the hell is that a misunderstanding, she flirted and kissed you and you kissed her back. And to top all of that when she walked off you were staring at her ass." Mickie mocked. "Speakers? Who the hell stares at speakers as if it was an ass?"

"Oh my god Mickie can I explain?"

"What the hell do you need to explain? There is no way that you or that video can cause a doubt in my mind that it wasn't your fault!" Mickie stated angrily while holding her self back from hitting him. "It's her fault too but I'm blaming you because not only did you say that you were still with me but you flirted back with and you knew that it was wrong. If you loved me you would have said no. I'm the fool to believe you..."

Mickie turns away from Randy and looks at the big screen with the proof that Randy was cheating on her. Randy grabs her arm and turns her back to face him. She looks away at the ring to avoid the sight of Randy's being.

"Mickie, look at me." Randy said putting her chin up to look him in his eyes. She turns her face away again then he turns her face back with both his hands.

"Mic, look at me" Mickie finally gives in and looks at him straight into his eyes and tears fall down her face. She cries because she never thought a man with such beauty would care to stop her. Then Mickie smacks him. Hard. He's in pain for a minute or 2. He wasn't going to ask why she did that because he knew he deserved it.

"Mic, I love you." Randy said while rubbing his face.

"No you don't, you want her." Mickie stated relieved that she hit him but she hurt.

"No, it's not like that anymore. That was a week ago and I thought about it and I was going to tell Melina that we're over because I love you."

"I don't believe-

Randy shut her up by kissing Mickie with a long passionate that she didn't refuse.

"Will you take me back?" Randy asked.

Mickie hesitates then says. "I never let you go." She wanted to so no but she always falls back in love with him ever time they kiss. Especially after arguments.

Randy smiled. He picks her up and tried to walk her back stage until...

_Melina music plays_

Melina comes out and Randy puts Mickie down_._

"So it's like that huh?" Melina complained. "You just start off telling me you didn't want her and now you end it off with me like that?"

"Melina, you wanted me and I loved and still do love Mickie." Randy answered.

"You did?" Melina and Mickie both questioned.

"Yes." Randy replied.

"If you were in love with me still then why were you messing with her telling her you didn't want me?" Mickie asked .

"I was a fool at the time and I didn't realize it. I learned my lesson and I already had what I needed badly." Randy answered.

"What did you need so badly, me?" Melina asked thinking this love drama was about her. "Was getting with me the lesson you learned that you need me in the first place?"

"Hell no." Randy said seriously. Then he turned to Mickie and said: "The lesson was to not give up on the amazing thing you already have. The amazing thing that I almost gave up on was what I needed badly...you."

Even though Mickie was pissed five minutes ago she can't deny that she was swept off her feet. She couldn't help being won over by his words even though she's heard then before.

"Really?" Mickie questioned. "Is that really how you feel about me?"

"Yes, Mic. It's never the less babe, never the less." Randy said with a strikingly beautiful smile. "Oh yea Melina, to get this clear through your system our little affair is completely, done, finished, over! Got it? Good bye."

Randy picks Mickie back up and continues to walk back stage. Mickie's shoulder hits Melina's and Melina looks back in shock. She was serious about Randy and her, but Randy was still serious about him and Mickie.

"Poor Meelina."Mickie says teasing her.

When they got back stage...

* * *

You'll see what happens next "Behind The Scenes"


	2. Behind the sence

Hay everybody. Sorry it took me a while but I'm already almost done with the 3rd chappy. I want to give a special thankx to **Ms. Coocoo Bananna's **and **MissPhilippinessSuperstar** for the _TWO_ reviews. I know thats not a lot of people and I know the first chappy wasn't all that but here is where the story gets good so you have to get deep into it. Here goes...

* * *

"You feeling better Mickie Mouse?" Randy asked tickling her on her waist and stomach. 

"Stop it!" Mickie said trying to push him away. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm happier cause I'm with you."

"Aww, thats so sweet."

"Yeah, I can be romantic"

"What ever!" Mickie said hitting Randy on the arm.

It got quiet for 2 minutes or 3 until they walked closer to there dressing rooms.

"Well, are you doing anything for the rest of the night." Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" Mickie questioned back.

"I mean like WWE wise."

"Oh...no...you?"

"Um, not that I think of."

"oh..ok"

"Soooo, you think it's ok if we can meet up outside the hotel?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to do that with you, I mean, I still have to think things over"

"Oh...well...ok" Randy said feeling sad with his head down.

"Hell, Randy I was joking!" Mickie said laughing putting her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders making Randy feel better. "Yes I'll meet up with you!"

"I'll race you to the lemo!"

"Bet you I'll beat!"

"Yeah whatever Mic." Randy said thinking that he already knew he was going to win. Mickey started running and left Randy behind. Even though Randy runs faster then Mickie he couldn't catch up. Then Randy lost to getting in the locker room before her. By the time he got to the door Mickie already had her bag running down the hall to the lemo outside.

_"How did she get so fast all of a suden?" Randy thought making a face that showed he was supprised._

He got his stuff and ran back to the arena trying to make Mickie wait. He ran past John. He stopped to have a good 5 minute conversation.

"Hay man." Randy said happy to see John.

"Bout hay man me!" John said pissed as hell.

"Whats you problem?"

"You cheated on Mickie...with _Melina_" "Melina's fine and everything but Melina over Mickie?"

"Did you hear or even see what just happened over 5mins ago? We worked things out and I told Melina straight up our affair was over and done in from of everybody. Even the kids at home watching this wishing they were us." Randy said thinking his best friend was crazy. "I thought spirit cheerleader boy Kenny was her ex."

"My bad Randy I guess I was so caught up in why me and Trish broke up" John said feeling stupid. (AN: you''ll find out the real reason why John and Trish broke up next chapter)

"Yeah I guess so I'll talk to you later man. If you see Mickie don't tell her that you saw me. I'm on my way to the lemo outside."

"Iight man. Basketball tomorrow morning in the park around the corner from the hotel"

* * *

Mickie waited for about 10 mins in the lemo. She got out the lemo and went back to Raw. She ran through hallways looking for Randy feeling worried that something might of happened to him. She asked if anyone one saw him until... 

"Hey Mickie!" John said smiling.

"Hey John, thank God your here." Mickie said taking a breath. "Have you seen Randy?"

"Yeah, I was about to kick his ass but he was in such a hurry to leave." John said looking angry even though he wasn't mad any more. He was just trying to start a conversation with Mickie starting off with her caring about how John felt.

"Where did he go?"

"In the lemo outside."

"Thanks" Mickie started to run off but she turned back and asked...

"Why are you mad at Randy?"

"The fact that when you 2 first got together he was really happy, all he did was talk about you and now the fact that he slept with Melina and when he lied to you he said he was going out somewhere with _me_ really pissed me off. He always talked about how pretty you are, the way you did this, the way you did that. It got me jelous."

"I understand as a friend that you were pissed at Randy and every thing and we worked things out, which I'm guessing you didn't get that memo but anyway why are you jelous of Randy for cheating on me?" Mickie asked before he could start another sentence. At first John got speechless for a second while Mickie was waiting for him to say something. Then...

"I did get the memo after I was about to kick his ass but any way, when me and Trish first went out I loved her but I didn't love her as much as Randy loved you. That made me jelous because for all that time I was telling myself to let me and Trish's relationship be like you and Randy's and for him to cheat on you really got me mad because I didn't want my realationship to be jacked up like you and Randy's. I looked up to you two's relationship and I tried to share that much passion in my relationship." John said now looking sad. "When I was thinking about how much you loved him and how sad you were my relationship with Trish started to fall apart like you and Randy's. I think thats why broke up with me. I was too worried about your relationship I couldn't even focus on mine."

"John, your telling me your relationship with Trish ended because you was too worried about how I would feel?"

"Yea most likely"

"That means a lot to me that you really care about how I feel but I feel so sorry that I was the cause of your break up." Mickie said feeling like it was her fault. " But just to make myself clear: when me and Randy first went out we loved each other so much and you wanted you and Trish's relationship to be just like that. You started to follow after our relationship until Randy cheated on me. You got mad because sence he cheated on me you couldn't follow after our relationship any more so you started to worry about how I would feel. Then you couldn't focus on your own relationship so Trish broke up with you?"

"Yeah basiclly, but I mean it's not your fault, if Randy never cheated on you then I wouldn't have anything to worry about so me and Trish wouldn't of broken up. Plus+ Randy's my friend, I'm suppose to get pissed at the stupid crap he does and try to warn him not to do it"

"Negetive- you trying to tell Randy not to cheat on her is bull-shit. If you were so called telling Randy not to cheat _on_ her then you should take your own advise instead of planning to cheat on me _with _her." Trish said coming up from behind Mickie with an attiude. "You _worrying_ about _her_ relationship was just the whip cream of this break up sundae. The ice-cream is you being in love with her. All together makes a break up sundae!"

"Wait what the hell is she talking about, John." Mickie said shaking her head in shock.

"Yah John tell her what the hell I'm talkin bout." Trish commanded while John looked pissed as hell at her. "Oh yeah John to correct your statement, I wouldn't of broken up with you If you weren't in love with her. You caring about her relationship didn't borther me at all. In fact, I thought that was a friend caring about another friend. But instead you wanted to be more than friends which topped off why I wanted to break up with you." Then Trish walked off feeling pissed that John lied.

"Wait we're not done with this love-triangle yet!" Mickie said trying to get Trish to come back. "Oh yea the love-triangle that YOU started!"

"Thats all I had to say and sorry about starting this whole drama but I just thought ou had to know the truth."

"Why do I have to know this?" Mickie said trying to keep up even though Trish was just walking.

"Because he was lieing to you about why I broke up with him. I had to be a _real friend_ and tell you part of the truth."

"Oh, well what do you mean by John being in love with me? That was the true reason why you broke up with him, right."

"Let's just say I told you the summary of the "love-triangle" and John has to tell you the whole story." Trish replied. "And you may ask anything when you think you can't trust John. And John is in his locker room"

"Thanks," Mickie said. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure thing," Trish said proudly. "You can call me tonight around 12"

"Alright. I'll call you." Mickie said as she walked off to John's locker.

* * *

Chapter 3:Mickie thinks something is wrong with Trish. John tells Mickie if what Trish said is true or not. John also tells Mickie the other half of the story. When he tells her will Mickie still be friends if the problem that Trish started was true or not? Will Randy get any hear on this drama that Trish brought to mind? **If **something is wrong with Trish will she tell anyone if something is wrong or not? You can find out when I update the next chappy. R.R.R.(Remeber to read and review) 


	3. I have Randy but What About John?

Hey everybody, hope everyone liked chapter 2 because chapter 3 is where the story hits it off. I want to give a special thanks to **MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, and Rickster627** for the 3 reveiws. Thank you so much.

(AN: _Italics_ for text messages, thoughts, and voice messages )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE. Sorry bout the other chapters I forgot to put it up. I really don't know why we have to do this. I just put it up because everybody else does.

**Here comes chapter 3! Here we go...**

* * *

Mickie walks up the hall from a conversation with Trish. Mickie and Trish never got along until this drama with John and Mickie. Mickie got to John's door feeling pissed. She signed as if it was the hardest thing she had to do in life. Right when she put her fist up to knock on the door her side kick vibrated. She was mad because just when she was about to talk to John she got a text message. It was from Randy: 

_Hey sexy, whats taking so long. Forget about the race, I miss you. I hope you didn't forget about our make up cuz I'm in the lemo ready. I hope your ready cuz the make up is goin to be better than any others...OXOX Randy_

Mickie smiled and thought what to respond for the text message she got from Randy. She responed:

_Sorry babe, I gotta hang with Trish. I'll be at the hotel at 12:30 so I hope your still up cuz I will rock your world. I miss you too sexy abs lol! OXOX Mickie_

Mickie smiled after sending that text. She then turned her phone off so if anybody called her she could say her phone died even though it didn't. Mickie then knocked on John's door and hoped he would let her in. He said "come in" not even knowing who the hell it was but it was obvious that it was going to be Mickie James. She walked in and saw John sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"John, is what Trish said true?" Mickie said coming to sit next to John with a concerned look on her face. (AN: The answer you've all been waiting for and I'm guessing you guys already knew the answer because the info revealed from the last chapter was obvious.)

"Yeah, in a way." John said taking his face out of his hands, facing Mickie, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean 'in a way' ?" Mickie said not trying to sound rude. John had to look away because he knew his feelings for Mickie wasn't right.

"Mickie I was pissed off with Randy beacause I was in love with you." John said feeling happy he got that off his chest. "He had something great that I wanted and for him to do that to you really made me want to stab that son of a bitch in the neck."

"John, I don't know what to say. Now that it makes more since...I feel different about you too. In a good way...but not good in Randy's case." Mickie said turning her head to mumble the last part.

"Whats thats suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, John. Continue." Mickie said trying to change the subject.

"The real reason why I got jelous was because you two got back together. I thought well since you two broke up I can pick up the pieces one by one but Randy just had to sweep it all up with his killer love broom."

"John, when did you start to feel this way?"

"2 months before you got with Randy."

"Oh my gosh, John. I'm so sorry. You wanted me before Randy did and I didn't even notice." Mickie said feelng real guity for some reason. "Now your pissed because you never had your chance. Come here."

Mickie gave John a hug. He never wanted to let go beacause her touch was warming to him. The cinnimon bun scent of her hair really made John's day but eventually they had to let go off the touching moment.

"It's ok if you didn't notice, I didn't make it obvious." John said smiling with his adorable dimples. "What isn't ok is that you had me waiting too long."

Mickie's smile dropped fast and she had to turn so she couldn't see John.

"I'm really sorry about your wait." Mickie said truthfully still not looking at John. "John, please don't smile."

"Why do I have somethig in my teeth?" John asked using his tongue to rub around his teeth.

"No it's just that," Mickie hesitaded. "It's that you look fine as hell when you smile and it makes me have fantasies."

John smiled feeling really happy inside. Then he heard Mickie mumble something.

"What the hell, did I just say that out loud?" Mickie asked herself feeling stupid.

"You sure did and your not the only one that having fantasies."

Mickie smiled and turned to face John again still smiling. John started to smile then he sat back on his couch then streched his arm acrossed it over Mickie's shoulders. Mickie notice what he did. She then sat back too and snuggled closer to John. He turned away and smirked. Mickie turned the other way and started humming.

"Mic, what are you doing?"

"I'm humming...duh"

"I mean like you beening so close."

"Oh...um..well.. I was just feeling a little cold, thats all."

"Why snuggle with me?"

"Because you just happened to be the closest thing that was warm and why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Just wondering."

"About what, me in my bra?" Mickie said teasing him.

"No, but I am now." John said joking.

"Stop it. Thats so not funny in plus shouldn't you be happy I'm sitting here snuggled with you?"

"Yeah I am but I mean why was all I was asking. Sooo you doing anything tonight?"

"Yea I'm calling Trish and having sex with you, why? Wait that didn't come ot right." Mickie said feeling embarassed. "I ment to say Randy but if I said Randy then that still wouldn't sound right."

"Mickie just shut up. You know you want me." John said smirking.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up and I do want you...wait that didn't come right either." Mickie said feeling really stupid. "I feel really stupid."

"People make mistakes and that happens to not be one."

"Huh"

"You planning to have sex with me is problably a mistake but you wanting me isn't."

"John Cena, you got me. I do want you"

"Yeah, I got you alright"

"Don't over love your se-"

Mickie was cut off by an passionet kiss by the Chain Gang sodier, the thugologist, John Cena. She responded back by kissing him back. She started to lean back on the couch and John followed after her. John was on top of Mickie with full control. She put her fingers in his shirt to feel his sexy abs and take the shirt off. He slowly took her shirt off then kissed her on her neck. He started to take her bra off but...

"Wait John I can't do this." Mickie said getting up from her affair.

"Whats wrong? Bad breathe."

"1.) It has nothing to do with your breathe and 2.) I can't believe you asked me whats wrong. Us is wrong...it's wrong that I'm with someone that happeneds to be your best friend!" Mickie said puting on her shirt that was on the floor.

"Mickie I know but it's not fair because I loved you first."

"Yeah and it's not fair because I'm with your best friend. At least show you care." Mickie said walking to the door.

She couldn't help but look back at the sexy John Cena. He got up and walked towards her.

"Mickie wait." John said from behind Mickie with his shirt still off.

"What John?" Mickie asked turning around to face him.

He took her hands and his. She didn't pull away because she thought that was wrong even though being with him was completely wrong. She looked up into his light crystal blue eyes and saw the beauty in them.

"At least let me say bye."

"Go ahead."

John let her hands go and put his on Mickie's wasit. He push her closer to him and they shared the last passionet kiss for that night. She couldn't help but kiss hin back. Mickie then put her arms around his neck. John broke the kiss to let the two take a breath.

"Bye Mickie."

"John what was that?" Mickie question in a amazed tone instead of confussed.

"I had to at least get a last kiss too."

"Oh well bye." Mickie said turning the knob opening the door. "Oh yeah, John."

"Yes"

"That sure as hell won't be our last kiss." Mickie said smiling ."And I'm not talking 'bout after Randy and I break up. I'm talking bout before then and after now."(AN: For all the slow people that don't know what the hell she talking bout that mean they going to freak it up while she still with Randy.) When Mickie left the room John was in his locker room feeling like the happiest man in the world.

* * *

Tell me what you think about this chapter. I know I put some flavor into it and I'm tasting it now so hope you do too. If you do tell me how it tastes through reveiws. Peace "V" 


	4. The Affair to RomanticLove Sence

Hay everybody, I'm working on the chappy 4th. I want to give a special thankx to **(Former name: MissPhilippinessSuperstar) Inday, cenalover12, TheLegendKiller28 **for the _3_ reviews. If ya'll liked chappy 3 then ya'll better watch out cuz there is more to come. Here goes...

* * *

Mickie was walking down the hall after her little make out session with John. She was happy because she got a taste of the WWE Champion's sexy lips. She felt disappointed in her self because just a few hours ago she was cursing Randy out because he slept with Melina and now she was making out with her boyfriend's best friend. But Randy had sex with Melina, Mickie didn't sleep with John...yet. She walked down the hall in thoughts. 

_'John...he's so sexy. I shouldn't of stopped him. He's soo good and all we did was make out. I can't wait 'til sex, it'll be great.' _Mickie thought to her self while smiling. _'But Randy he's--' _Mickie got cut off in her thoughts by someone grabbing on her arm. She turned around scared. Once she saw who it was she felt loved and safe now.

"John! Don't scare me like that!" Mickie said hitting John and smiling at the same time.

"What. I got to ask, show, and give you something." John said trying to block Mickie's hits. "Stop hitting me!"

"Damn, thats a lot of stuff to be doing and no, you shouldn't of scared me."

"You are so hard-headed." John said shaking his head.

John wrapped one arm around her thighs and lifted her up on his shoulders. Mickie was kicking and pounding on John's back.

"Let me goo!" Mickie said as John was walking the other way down the hall. "Put me down!"

"Nope, you shouldn't of hit me." John said opening the door to his locker room.

"Why are you trapping me here again?"

"What do you mean 'again' ? I never trapped you in the first place, you came to me, honey." John said dropping her down on the couch. snapping his fingers. Mickie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well my bad," Mickie said rolling her eyes playfully. "Why do you have me here?"

"You left your purse and jacket." John said handing her her stuff. "And was going to ask you if you needed a ride."

"Oh my gosh John I forgot about that. Thank you." Mickie said thanking John with a soft, tasteful, kiss on the lips.

John loved the kiss. Mickie soon broke the kiss. They looked at each other straight in the eyes. John put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. John's lips took Mickie's and the kiss became passionate. Mickie wrapped her arms around John's neck. John's hands went lower until they got to the top of her thighs. Mickie then jumped on John while kissing him. John walked over to the door and locked it then he turned the light off while still holding Mickie. He then walked over to the couch and fell on it while being on top of Mickie. He took her shirt off and she did the same to him. John unzipped Mickie's pants and she unbuckled his belt then pants. They both were half naked and they made love the rest of the night.

* * *

"Come on John I was suppose to be with Randy at 12:30 and it's about to be 2. He's wondering were I am now." Mickie said picking up her clothes. 

"I'm almost done I just need to put my shirt on." John said picking up his shirt from the floor.

"Wait don't put it on yet." Mickie said walking up to John.

"Why?" John said looking confused.

"I need my moment." Mickie said feeling on John's upper area.

"Stop it. You've been doing that all night." John said having a arm fight with Mickie.

"Fine, don't talk to me the rest of the night then." Mickie said as John looked at her as if she was crazy raising an eyebrow. "I was kidding! Gosh."

"You better be"

"Or else?"

"I was going to do this." John picked Mickie put bridal style then dropped her on the couch. He lifted up her shirt a little and blew on her stomach.

"Haha..stop thats ha..what my ma ha..used to haha...do!" Mickie said between laughs.

"I know. My mom used to do that to me."

"Stop haha..I'm not a baby!"

"I know your not," John said as he finally stopped then laid sideways next to Mickie on the couch. "But your my baby."

"Aww thats so cute." Mickie said smile ear to ear.

"I know, cute like you."

"Shut up your making me smile."

"Good, now kiss me because how much you think I'm wonderful."

"Fine." Mickie replied rolling her eyes while smiling as John closed his eyes poking his lips out.

Mickie responded by pecking his lips.

"Hell no! I know thats not all I get." John almost screamed getting pissed as hell that his kiss ain't have no flavor.

"I was playing, goodness" Mickie replied smiling putting her forehead on John's. "Ya hot breath was all in my face."

"Shut up"

John was the one inched closer to Mickie's lips then kissed her. It got more passionate every second. They made out for a good 5mins and they loved it. Mickie's leg wrapped over John's and he turned to make her on top of him. He put his hands on her waist as Mickie giggled a little.

"We not...doing this...again." Mickie managed to say between kisses.

"Do...what?" John asked deepening the kisses even though he knew what Mickie was talking about.

"Have sex." Mickie said feeling mad that John would ask that and she knew he knew what she was talking about, though she was still kissing him.

"What about sex? Wanna do it again?" John asked with a slick smirk pecking Mickie's lips.

"John! Come on now, stop it. You know what I'm talking about. We can't have sex again." Mickie said as she stopped kissing John then hit him in the arm. "Even if I wanted I wanted to I couldn't because It's too late and I'm still tired from the last time."

"So you saying you don't want to have sex with me _and_ I wore you out with my skills?"

"I do want to have sex with you...just not right now. I'll admit, you got skills but you _didn't_ wear me out."

"You know you wanna have sex again," John teased with another slick smirk."and how you gonna be tired but not worn out by me? This is John Cena right here!"

"Haha, you crazy. I was tired from cursing Randy out and it's late. Next time catch me when I have all my energy."

"Whatever, you know I wore you out."John said still teasing Mickie. He spanked her lightly telling her to get up."Get the rest of your clothes on babe and I'll be right back."

"Your not going to leave me here by my- wait you called me babe"

"Yeah and?"

"It's just that I'm not used to that."

"You should be. You here it all the time from Randy."

"I know. I mean between you and me."

"Oh, well get used to it cuz I'll be calling you that for now on."

"But not in front of Randy."

"Yeah and that."

"Thats not fair cuz I don't have a nick name for you."

"You'll think on it."

"How about Johnny."

"Every body calls me Johnny. Does everybody call you babe?"

"You ain't say that it had to be something that almost no ones calls us."

"Well I said it now so you know."

"Don't be a smart-ass John."

"Whatever babe."

"See thats not fair."

"Um hm, get you pants on before I help you."

"Ok you can help cuz you got me worn out and so you can be happy."

"See I told you!"

"Thats not the point...maybe...yeah, just a little." Mickie said blushing while handing John the jeans.

"Thought so but thats not the best I can do." John said holding out the jeans so Mickie could put her foot in.

"What!" Mickie yelled in anger.

"Hay, not so loud." John said trying to shut Mickie up while pulling up her jeans. "Whats bad about that?"

"_That_ was better than Randy." Mickie said truthfully. "And there was more, I could of had it."

"Haha, thats funny. You just admitted you got worn out just now and you want more, please. Your not getting that much until you get use to the first stage."

"I already told you, I was already tired. And you have stages?" Mickie said putting her hands on her hips. "I hate really you right now."

"You'll get over it babe." John said smiling as he finished with Mickie's jeans then spanked her.

"Hey!"

"You know you be keepin them jeans tight," John said with a slick sexy smirk. "just the way I like it."

"You are so unbelievable, John."

"Whats there not to believe?"

"John shut up. Where's the car keys?"

"In my pocket, why?" John said checking his pockets to make sure. "You sure as hell ain't driving and plus we not leaving yet."

"What you saying I'm a bad driver?"

"Mickie last time you drove we almost ran into an old lady," John said with a point. "_and_ she was on a wheel chair."

"What do you mean _almost_, I ran into her." Mickie said just noticing that John was right. "So what. She was in the way and I did it on purpose."

"That shows me not to trust you with anybody or my kids."

"Oh please John, if you have kids there going to be by me so why won't you trust me with _our_ kids?"

"You think so?" John said as his response was a smiling Mickie nodding her head wrapping her arms around his body. "If I adopted then the kids won't be yours cuz they weren't by you."

"They won't be yours either cuz they won't be by you." Mickie said having a point.

"Mickie, you have a point but so what. What does that have to do with you killing a old lady?"

"I didn't kill that old lady. She still in the hospital breathing so there for shes still alive."

"Mickie your still not going to drive."

"Whatever John," Mickie said rolling her eyes but without anger. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." John responded as he helped Mickie put her jacket on. "Here."

"Thanx hun, where's my purse?"

"On the couch and hun is not going to be my nick name."

"Fine, but I am going to call you that."

"Iight."

"Come on." Mickie said unlocking the door looking out to see if anyone is around. Then she jumped out the door pulling John with her.

"I'm planning a surprise for you and you got the nerve to rush me."

"I know. thats why my rushing you, so I can find out."

"Don't rush me I was ready."

"Whatever lets go" Mickie said pulling John out the door. "lead the way."

"I'll have to cover your eyes." John said standing behind Mickie.

"Alright." Mickie replied smiling while holding John's hands over her eyes. "Am I going to like it?"

"Yeah, turn to your left." John said showing her the way.

"Shouldn't you be in front of me so I can hold on to your shoulders as you show me were I'm going?"

"Yeah, but I won't know if your looking or not and plus I like just were I'm standing."

"Haha, shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, your lucky I'm doing something for you."

"No really, shut up. I hear something."

"What, keep going forward."

"I hear...music."

"Do you?"

"Is that a part of the surprise?"

"Maybe, you'll see."

"It's getting closer. I can hear it...it's Corinne."

"Your getting warmer, make a left."

"It's Corinne Bailey Rae."

"Uh hm."

"Trouble Sleeping. John I love that song how did you know?"

"Mickie what kind of question is that. I've know you for the longest."

"You have, haven't you? I knew you _way_ before you even got in the WWE. We go back to diapers and baby powder with a dab of baby oil."

"Haha you remember that?"

"Hell yeah. You remember when our moms use to wash us together and they would take pictures of us in the bubbles?"

"Yeah and you loved me to death."

"What do you mean _loved _I still do."

"I mean kid love."

"Kid love version: I loved you to death?"

"Yeah remember when we got washed in the sink together and when your mom took pictures you would always wrap your arms around me and would kiss me on the check?"

"You mean like this?" Mickie asked as she turned around, wrapped her arms around John's lower section and kissed him on the check.

"Yup, like that."

"John,we were perfect together, I don't know why I never realized that."

"I know thats how I fell in love with you." "Alright we're here. Open your eyes."

Mickie opened her eyes. She was so happy. She smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. She turned to John to thank him.

"John, I swear I love you."

"I love you too. Now kiss me because of how wonderful you think I am."

Mickie let out a quick laugh. Mickie reached her arms around John's and pulled him closer to a long passionate kiss. Mickie's tongue went through John's mouth and John's did the same in Mickie's mouth. Mickie started biting on John's bottom lip.

"Hey we can't do all that here. It's too public freaky girl."

"Haha don't call me that. Don't hate cuz I got skills." Mickie turned around to her surprise. "This is so right John. I can't believe you would do this for me."

"Hey it's what I think should be happening."

They both smiled looking at the arena. The light was dimmed and the posters was changed. It was from Subway to stuff like "John+Mickie" in Mickie's favorite color: purple, pink, and sky blue(AN: Don't know if those are her real favorite colors.). They speakers that would play people's theme songs played nice, slow, soft music. The side's of the ring had stuff like "I love you Mickie.-John" , "Be mine forever" , "Your the most beautiful thing in the world." The screen showed music videos of the songs that were being played.

"John this is amazing. I see something in the ring! Come on." Mickie said smiling while pulling John to the ring.

Mickie was dragging John down the ramp as she was looking inside with excitement. John got up to the ring and sat on the second rope like a gentlemen so Mickie could get in. Mickie smiled at John as a "thank you." There was a small table with wine and a candle. There was also a box. Mickie immediately ran to the box and opened in. It'was a bracelet that said "I love you forever-John" and diamonds around in. Mickie was amazed and shocked at the same time. She turned to John and smiled. John walked up to her and she looked up at him. He moved closer and kissed her. It wasn't that long but it was passionate.

"I so love you right now!" Mickie said with a huge beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I know. I did this just for you." John answered with a smile responding to hers.

"Don't get full of your self" Mickie said hitting John on the arm playfully while still smiling."How long did it take you to do this?"

"I started 2 days ago."

"How did you start 2 days ago if I was with Randy?"

"I was going to wait until ya'll broke up and you needed a shoulder to lean on."

"Thats so sweet!" Mickie said to not help but smile."How does it change to the Raw signs?"

"The tech people press a bottom that can turn it around."

"Thats cool! I thank you so much for this."

"You deserve it from what you been through."

"And thanx again. Ohh, I love this song."

"I know, I made a playlist for you and I burned a CD of these songs."

"Oh my gosh! Come here."

Mickie kissed John them hugged him. They got in a dance form while Mickie laid her head on John's chest as they danced to Girl Dem Suga from Beenie Man featuring Mya.

_I will take the stars out the sky for you __There's nothin' in this world that I wouldn't do If I could be your girl If I could be your girl

* * *

_I know it took me mad long to do this chappy but I just didn't have the time. Hope ya'll like. The next chappy won't be all that but it'll still be a chapter to read so ya'll be iight. Please do click the blue button at the bottom and review! 


End file.
